


The Birthday

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, I take canon and throw it in the trash, Naruto deserves a better birthday, dubious dimension travel, fixit, this is crack but it's treated seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: A reformed Obito and Kakashi find another dimension where Naruto is an orphan. They inform a childless Kushina and Minato and dimensional travel occurs. This is both a fixit birthday fic for Naruto's Birthday as well as a gift for a friend!





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yobirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobirin/gifts).



Somewhere there’s a boy. He’s about to turn six years old but he has no family to help him blow out candles, no friends to cheer and sing to him, only an old man with an envelope and empty promises every month. This boy sits in the empty kitchen, staring at this envelope. He bites down the anger and frustration. He tries to imagine a mother’s warm embrace. A father’s pat on his head. He even wonders slyly what it would be like to ride on an older brother’s back. He sighs, opens the envelope and counts the bills in there. As usual, only enough for a months worth of instant ramen and maybe some eggs. His mind wanders to the bentos his classmate’s mothers make: filled with rice, caramelized vegetables, juicy chicken… suddenly his stomach rumbled. Dammit, he shouldn’t have been thinking about food.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He jumped. Maybe the old man remembered that it was his birthday and would take him out for dinner! He opened the door but no one was there...except for a few of the ladies that lived down the hall. He looked down and there was a box. An ornate bento box with his name written on it. He took one more look around the hall of his apartment building, but there was no one nearby who looked like they would make him of all people a bento. He gingerly picked it up and kicked the door closed behind him as he re-entered his apartment.

 

He set it on his table and stared at his name on the note. Next to it was a swirl that resembled the swirl on sensei’s vest. Could his academy teacher have made it for him? He picked up the note card and turned it over.

 

“Naruto, hopefully this gets to you. Obito-kun said he wasn’t sure it it would work, but we’re going to try it, you know! -Your Mother”

 

He stared at th note--Obito-kun? Mother?--his confusion turned to anger. It was probably some prank. Last year, someone had left a bag of dog poop on his doorstep with a happy birthday card. He picked up the bento box and threw it across the room. It flew open and the scent of freshly fried chicken and miso eggplant filled the room. He gasped and ran over to the ruins of the inticritelly created bento box and without thinking started to eat the home cooked meal. He was so hungry. 

 

* * *

 

_ A Few Hours Earlier, A Different Time and Place _

“Oi! Minato-sensei! Kushina-nee!” Kakashi and Obito ran up to the Hokage and his wife, out of breath. “We found something!” It had been a few years since Obito was captured after attacking the Leaf Village. In the attack, after almost killing Kushina and accidentally killing their newborn son Naruto, after being defeated by an enraged Kushina, he had snapped out of his hate and the cursed seal on his heart had been broken. Obito had long since paid for his crimes: Minato made sure of that.

 

Kushina, ever forgiving and optimistic, looked at the two men, “What did you find?”  

 

“Now I know this sounds crazy, but when Kakashi and I both use our sharingan, we open a pocket dimension right? Somehow we opened another door and there’s another dimension where there’s an orphan Naruto!”

 

Kushina gasped and stared at Minato appealingly. “It’s his birthday today! Let me make him a bento!” She rushed to the kitchen and fired up the stove. Minato followed her in a daze but also stared at Obito and Kakashi.

 

“Are you sure about this information? Obito I know you want to make this right, but please don’t feed her false hope.”

 

“Don’t worry sensei,” Kakashi stepped forward solemnly. “We actually checked all over that other village. The Sandaime was hokage again and you and Kushina were not there. Naruto was living by himself…” his voice dropped to a whisper, “In the red light district.”

 

Minato’s mouth tightened to a thin line. “Why would Hiruzen let him live like that? How old is he there? Five? Six?”

 

Obito and Kakashi averted their gaze and Kakashi wandered into the kitchen to help Kushina. She had decided on karaage (fried chicken) and accosted Kakashi with advice for vegetables. He decided eggplants would be best (typical). Kushina was practically flying. Obito would never be able to overcome the guilt for killing her child...however, she had forgiven him to the best of her ability. When Obito had seen the state in which the other Naruto was living, he had felt a cold spark of his old hatred and rage: how dare the village let his sensei’s child live in poverty. That was why after checking out that area further, he and Kakashi had decided to tell Kushina and Minato.

 

Kushina finished the bento and wrote a hasty note and handed it to Obito and Kakashi. “Do you think we could go visit him?” She asked. “I want to see him.”

 

Minato smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t see why not. I would like to see this dimension myself and have a nice talk with my son…” (Kakashi suspected he also wanted to chat with the Sandaime Hokage of the other dimension.)

 

Kakashi and Obito transported the bento to the other dimension and knocked on Naruto’s door then disappeared. “Do you think we can transport Minato and Kushina the same way?” Kakashi looked a bit nervous. It had taken him a long time to get used to the sharingan and using Kamui was still quite draining.

 

“Maybe if Kushina uses some of Kurama’s chakra, it would be enough to transport all four of us.” Obito and Kakashi were perched outside Naruto’s window and they watched as he threw the bento across the room...they observed as he ended up eating the contents. Obito swallowed and said, “Do you think in this dimension I killed Kushina and Minato?”

 

Kakashi looked at him sideways and shrugged. “It’s no use thinking about that now Obito… what’s done is done.”

 

After they made sure that Naruto had finished the bento, they transported back to their own dimension. Kushina was holding a cake and candles. Minato was wearing his Yondaime coat. Obito and Kakashi briefed them on the plan: Kushina should use some of Kurama’s chakra to aid in the transportation and hopefully it would work. All four of them disappeared.


	2. Surprise Party

Naruto had finished the bento and had carefully washed it and set it out to dry when there was a crash from his balcony. He ran over to the door to tell off  whoever had thrown a rock at his window and skidded to a stop. There were four strangers on his balcony. One of them had dark hair and a scarred face, the other had messy silver hair. The other man had bright blond hair and blue eyes. The woman had long red hair and kind purple eyes. All four of them seemed to have fallen from somewhere and were sitting on his balcony. All four of them looked up at him and the black haired man waved awkwardly.

 

“It was supposed to be a stealthy surprise, you know!” The redhead started laughing and before Naruto could say anything, she opened the window and jumped in and gave him a huge hug. “Naruto! It’s so good to see you!”

 

“Kushina...I know you’re excited but we might want to introduce ourselves first… hehehe…” The blonde man stepped through the window and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki. Umm.. this probably sounds strange, but we’re your parents.”

 

Naruto stepped back and stared at them. “My parents? The old man said they died in the nine tails attack…” All four of them winced.

 

“Well, we’re actually from another dimension… if that makes sense… you know. It’s a bit complicated,” Kushina (his mother) responded. “We found out about this dimension and we decided to wish you a happy birthday since we found out you were alone!”

 

Naruto suddenly had a wave of suspicion that this was a prank, but at the same time this was like so many of his dreams: a family long thought gone would come and find him and take him to a better home!

 

“Oh, this is Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake!” Kushina gestured at the other two men and then brandished a box: “Here’s your birthday cake!”

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. His parents and their two friends sang happy birthday to him. Naruto got to ride on Obito-nii’s back. He got so many hugs. After the festivities had died down, he and his mom were sitting on his bed and she was reading one of his favorite books to him. Minato looked meaningfully to Obito and Kakashi.

 

“Will you watch over these two? I have some business here to attend to.” Kakashi and Obito nodded. Obito gave Minato a smile that was anything but friendly.

 

“Minato-sensei, if you need any help...let me know!” He waved carelessly as Minato jumped out the window.

 

“Where’s dad going?” Naruto asked. Kushina shushed him and continued reading.


	3. In Which Many People get a Stern Talking To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this was gonna be a fixit!

“Hey Kakashi!” Obito had a look on his face that couldn’t mean anything good. “I think I’m gonna go out for some fresh air.”

 

Kakashi glanced at him suspiciously, “You’re going to find yourself aren’t you....” Obito hopped out the window with a shrug and kamuied away. 

 

_ Meanwhile, in the Hokage Office _

Two men stood and discussed secrets. Tensions among clans was building and there were strategies to be discussed.

 

“We must teach the Uchiha a lesson. Things have not improved since the Kyuubi attack! You know it’s only an Uchiha’s eyes that can control a tailed beast,” the taller man leaned into his cane. “We have to control them and their police force more.”

 

“I agree it is concerning… I would like to try and talk with Fugaku and see if a compromise could be reached,” the man in the Hokage robes spoke.

 

“I personally think we should eliminate their options and show that we as a village can stand without the Uchiha clan--” The man reached up with his good arm and gently touched the eyepatch he wore.

 

“--And how do you expect to do that, Shimura Danzo?” A cheery, yet almost familiar, voice came from the doorway. Both men turned and looked. The Anbu guard jumped out of the shadows in defense of the village leaders.

 

“M-Minato?!” The Hokage gasped, “You’ve been dead for six years!” He attempted to break any genjutsu, while the Anbu attacked the intruder. Of course, the former Fourth Hokage easily took out the Anbu guards and the Hokage realized that this was no genjutsu. After a quick scuffle, Minato brushed himself off and looked up again at the Hokage and Danzo.

 

“I found out that in this timeline, I am in fact dead,” Minato spoke. “However, I am only visiting from another timeline and I would like to have a discussion with you both about certain leadership issues. I would also like to hear what you were planning to do with the Uchiha Clan, Danzo!” He shut the door behind him and after several hours of discussion, he left looking quite pleased with himself. Shortly after that, Danzo Shimura voluntarily resigned and released the ROOT Anbu to the Third Hokage’s jurisdiction.

 

_ Meanwhile, far away in a cave somewhere _

“Soooo, you still believe that bullshit about the infinite tsukuyomi?” Obito drawled at himself, who’s chakra was currently sealed. Obito had managed to track himself down and using the element of surprise (it’s easy to surprise your doppelganger), had sealed his chakra and whirled him into the kamui dimension. “Now, seriously… and be honest. What do you think Rin would think of your behavior? Killing our sensei and his wife?! Attacking the village?”

 

His double winced but still stared at him stubbornly. Obito had a sudden inspiration.

 

“You know that black shadow that always follows you around? Old Madara told you that that abomination was his will right? Here, let me go get that creep…” He disappeared and after several minutes reappeared with a struggling black and white figure. “Settle down Zetsu, I--” He tied up the figure, “--just have some questions for you!”

 

Zetsu stopped struggling upon realizing that he was in an inescapable dimension and that there were two Obitos in front of him. “What is the meaning of this Madara?” He asked, looking at the tied up Obito.

 

The un-tied Obito sighed, “Now now, I’m the one asking the questions.” He leaned closer to the tied up Obito, “I gotta prove a point to this shitstain.” (If Kakashi were here, he would probably say that Obito was projecting his guilt onto his own Doppelganger…)

 

Obito swiveled and gave Zetsu a hard stare. Zetsu’s yellow eyes narrowed. “Now, you will answer these questions for my dear doppelganger here. I’ll know if you’re lying,” He settled down between his murderous doppelganger and the black and white monster.

 

Several hours later, he and his doppelganger emerged from Kamui, covered in black blood and weakly laughing and sharing jokes. “Now, I want you to go back to Konoha and find your Bakashi...I checked in on him and he’s not doing so great and will probably need your help!”

 

And that was how Konoha lost one of her sneakiest villains and regained one of her bravest warriors.


End file.
